Code : Renew
by soiwanttowritefanfictions
Summary: XANA hasn't attacked and our warriors are getting worried join them , add a transfer student new enemies and allies . Will the Lyokowarriors prevail and survive or will they fall on their knees due to their enemies . Rated T because i'm kinda paranoid and swearing This is the rewritte of Code Lyoko : a new beginning


**Disclaimer : I do not own this , Code Lyoko is own by Antefilms/Moonscoup group**

Kadic academy . Paris , France

7:00 am ,

3rd person pov

Everyone in this school in started the day as normal for everyone .

Well almost everyone , for five people it started almost in panic do to none existent XANA attacks for almost 2 whole weeks , and that was rarely a good sign , because if XANA was quiet it ment that she was planning something huge , the last time something of this scale happened it was one week , and everyone in Kadic nearly froze to death ( **A/N episode 45 : cold war** ) , so yeah that was one week without attacking so two weeks must mean 1 out of 2 things :

1 - she is accumulating such massive power that she wants to make sure that the Lyokowarriors died once and for all

2 - or she just wants to make sure that everyone dies instead .

either way it's XANA we are talking about

Ahh the joys of fighting evil so anyways they were getting worried and it didn't help when they heard of a new student joining their school , mentalized that this could a XANA attack they decided to keep the new student under their watch so anyway as they got up Jeremie, a blonde guy with glasses and a blue sweetshirt , one of the five Lyokowarriors decided to speak

"Cmon guys hurry we will be late ." Jeremie tried to motivate his friends while another one , also a Lyokowarrior , Ulrich is his name , with brown hair an athletic compusture wering a green kakhi pants and sipmle t-shirt too up jeremie side as he looked down to his trying to sleepy friend

" Odd you wil be late for breakfeast , and we all know that you can't miss that " He spoke , and as he finished Odd , a blonde boy with a streak of purple hair and the entire hair stood in a way that was only possible with a _lot_ of hair gel , suddently a door knocked and two girls bursted in

" We are so going to get late because of you three ." The pink haired said

" Oh hi Aelita and ... uh ... Yumi " Ulrich said before blushing when he said Yumi before realizing that the floor sudently was very very interesting . 8 minutes later they were all in the cafeteria eating normally , except for Odd , whom , somehow , was on his 4th croissant .

" Odd slow down a little or you will get a heart attack ." Yumi said disgusted at the fast-pace-eating-food-Odd Della Robbia , Odd was about to talk but Ulrich beated Yumi this time

" Odd : chew , swallow then and only then talk . okey ?" the spent the next minute talking to each other until the bell rang to enter their first classe : Biology

" Ugh Biology by the morning what can it be worse than that ." Odd munbled

Suddently Ulrich whispered to me " Well Thanos can always snap is fingers and half of the world vaporizes , so yeah pretty certain that's worse than biology ." Odd was once again about say something but this time he was cut of by the teacher entering with the new student

"Students calm down , now we have a new student joining our class today ." when the teacher said that a boy probably from our age **(A/N they are 15 and even if they aren't in the series jus pretend they here)** entered the classroom , his hair a snow white contrasting whith his dark brown eyes and like Ulrich an athletic compusture at this everyone smile knowing the actual class would be delayed by a few minutes all except four people : Ulrich ; Jermie ; Aelita ; Odd , those four had a shocked face with _seriously XANA ?_ all written across the face

" Students This Jonh Marcos Silva , Jonh Marcos Silva these are the students that you will keep up for the whole year and since we are in mid September you almost lost nothing isn't that great ." The teacher asked Jonh , whom made a face

" Not really teacher , it's school ." He said truthfully wich send the entire class trought a huge round o laught once they all saw the red face of the teacher .

" Just pick a chair to sit ." the teacher said trying a failing to control herself due to being humiliated on the one of the first days of year by a transfer student .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm i'm line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went smoothly without any other event , so the Lyokowarriors decided to keep a eye on the transfer student , just in case

" So waht do you think of the new student ?" Yumi asked , being the only one of the grou that is not in their class .

" I don't know , he seems rather timid besides that he only spoke in classes when he was forced to do so ." Jeremie answered honestly

" Well during the breaks he always like evaporates ." Odd added and everyone stared at him thinking of that implied " What i can be rational and smart you know ?"

" Just very rarely " Ulrich said " anyway what you are saying kinda makes sence with we see it from our theory viewpoint , joined to the fact that we know nothing about him that is ."Jeremie continued is smart assault."

" Well i guess we can only know that tomorrow , and that is if we ask him ." Aelita says making Ulrich scoff

" Do you really think that if he is an actual XANA spy he will tell us something ?"

" Then it is decided tomorrow we will try to get some info about him ." Odd says in a very question like manner " Also i haven't slept this good in ages ."

" What the fuck does that as to do with what we are talking ?" Yumi hisses at him .

" Nothing and that is exacly why i said so ." shrugged

" I fear that all the trips to Lyoko has made Odd go nuts ." Jeremie said and Odd pouts causing the other 4 students to laught .

* * *

But unknowing to them their enemy was watching

 _Time to meet my old foe_ XANA tougth _This time make sure to put up an actual fight ._

* * *

 **So what do you think of the first episode ?**

 **Please review / comment , it will be a great help**


End file.
